Mi despertar
by Dark.Link.cr
Summary: UN Lemon SasuSaku, espero que les guste, feliz cumple Katsurachan.que pasa cuando sasuke se da cuenta de lo que perdio, y decide volver a Konoha con un gran objetivo, amara la chica que tambien lo amó


**Bueno aqui esta mi segundo fic, aqui lo que hago es un lemon hacerca de Sakura y Sasuke personajes de Naruto, no tiene mucha trama, lo se, pero lo hice para distraerme del otro fic, y para exparcir algunas ideas que tenia en mi cabeza, espero que el siguiente que haga de este genero sea mucho mejor, aun así espero que les agrade...en fin este Fic se lo dedico a mi buena amiga katsura-chan, creadora profesional de lemons..XD, esta tan pervertida como yo, jajaja, en fin ella me ayudo a subir mi primer fic y este es mi regalo para su cumpleaños..felicidades..n.n**

**Adevertencia: este fic es recomendado apra mayores de 18, pero la verdad da igual nadie les hace caso, en fin, este fic posiblemente no de la taya como lo quieren, pero por lo menos lo intente, dejen reviews..n.n**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mi despertar._**

_Quien soy, de donde vengo, que hago aquí?...me formulo todas estas preguntas y no puedo responderlas. Por que estoy aquí, por que me fui lejos de mis amigos, que he hecho para merecer todo esto?, acaso alguien me entiende, acaso alguien me puede responder?_

_No se nada, solo debo aceptar las cosas como son aquí, y esperar a que todo mejore. Pero que hago ahora… no lo se, solo recordar esas palabras…esas palabras de esperanza…_

"_No te vayas", "quédate con migo", "te ayudaremos a superarlo", "no tienes que ser un vengador", cuida a tus amigos", "sigue adelante", "serás más fuerte!", "no ganaras nada con venganza, yo pase por eso, y ahora lo más importante es la gente que amo…piénsalo", no te vayas, yo haré lo que sea para ayudarte…pero por favor…quédate a mi lado…"_

"_Gracias"_

_Fue lo último que le dije a esa hermosa chica…siempre la e ignorado, y ahora no puedo sacarla de mi mente…que ganare con matar a mi hermano?, a donde llegare?, que haré después?, todas esas interrogantes vienen ahora…por que no las tuve antes…solo pensaba en el odio que le tengo, y en mi misión como vengador…_

"_Huye…corre, huye y corre…aférrate a la vida, ódiame, ódiame mucho y hazte fuerte..."_

_Fue lo que me dijo mi hermano antes de salir, antes de que acabara todo, antes de que me dejara con mis pensamientos confundidos…lo admiraba tanto, pero ahora no hay nada más para mi, solo vengar al clan…el mayor y más poderosos clan de todos…Uchiha Sasuke, deberá vengarlo, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, me faltan las fuerzas…necesito a mis amigos…_

En eso se abre la puerta, y un hombre de piel blanca, entra en la habitación del chico de pelo negro, que esta sumido en sus pensamientos. El hombre, tiene unos ojos agudos, una larga lengua, sus mirada refleja odio y ansia de poder, y ve al chico con ambición. En su rostro tiene dos marcas moradas justo debajo de sus ojos, sus rasgos son muy finos, y casi parece una serpiente, su cabello negro largo, y con una sonrisa casi maniática en su boca, se refiere al chico.

-Orochimaru-sama…-pronuncia el joven-ahora que es lo que quieres?

-Tengo una misión especial para ti…Sasuke…

-Ahora que es, estoy cansado de todo esto, no me importa si te parece o no, tus estúpidas misiones por ansias de poder, no son más que ilusiones, no puedes matar a mi hermano, no puedes matar a Kakashi-sesnsei, y tampoco me podrás controlar a mí por completo "sensei".

-Ahora que estas pensando idiota??...acaso serás capaz de traicionarme?

-Fui capaz de traicionar a aquellos que me querían, incluso sin yo dar de mi parte, por que no traicionaría a quien solo desea mi poder?...-contesta el chico en tono calmado, sin moverse ni volver a ver a su supuesto mentor.

-Maldito, te atreverías a!?

Las palabras de Orochimaru fueron cortadas, al clavarse unas agujas envenenadas en el cuerpo, que tiro el chico.

-SHARINGAN!!!!!-dice en voz alta el chico.

-Mal…di...to…

-Descuida idiota, tan solo te hará dormir por mucho tiempo…en realidad las clases de Kabuto fueron bastante útiles. En este momento tus músculos se duermen, y caerás en un profundo sueño Orochimaru, ahora soy libre de irme de aquí…y si alguna vez te a través a buscarme para vengarte…veras el verdadero poder de un Uchiha…

Sasuke Uchiha, camino a través de la fortaleza de Orochimaru, hasta llegar a la salida. Ninguno de los otros subordinados del maestro de las serpientes, le decía nada al Uchiha, sabían que este era poderoso, conocía la magia de las serpientes y que no ocupaba ni siquiera el Sharingan para acabar con alguno de ellos.

Así sin más preguntas ni nada, el Uchiha era libre por su propia decisión. Salio de la fortaleza de uno de los peores enemigos de Konoha, y el que precedió la muerte de Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

No tenía más preocupación que la de volver a su hogar, el de volver a ver a sus amigos, han pasado ya casi tres años desde ese momento en que partió, en donde su poder era mucho mayor, pero su pesar y angustia no le dejaban vivir. Debía volver.

Su camino fue tranquilo, ninguna preocupación más le surco la mente, no se acordaba más de su venganza, no se acordaba que no tenía un hermano, no se acordaba que había traicionado a la aldea, tan solo se acordaba de las dulces palabras de Sakura…esa chica que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo a su lado, sin importar que hiciera, sin importar que frió fuese, o con tanta indiferencia le tratase, ella seguía buscándolo, para encontrar la oportunidad de amarlo.

Como estará, como se sentirá cuando lo vea, ha de estar hermosa, más alta, más voluptuosa, más preciosa, más fuerte, y con su hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos de ella, que solamente ella tenía.

Solo en eso pensó durante, todo su viaje, hasta llegar a la entrada del país del fuego, caminó entre el bosque tranquilamente, no podía ser mayor su alegría de estar de nuevo en casa, con sus amigos, con los que realmente si le querían…ha sido un largo camino, pero finalmente entendió quien era el que verdaderamente lo apreciaba.

En Konoha, las cosas fueron pasando lentamente para esa chica peligrosa, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en Sasuke, y en como no pudo evitar que se fuese, no había forma de que se alejara de su mente, en la forma que utilizo a Naruto para sus fines, no sabía que podía hacer ahora. En medio de su confusión decidió ayudarle al joven rubio que nunca se separo de ella, que siempre le apoyo y siempre estuvo a su lado, a pesar de sus constantes injusticias de ella hacia el. Solo pensaba en si misma y en Sasuke, pero ya se arrepintió y le beso en algún momento en forma de agradecimiento y de compensación, aun así, Sakura no sentía que hubiese hecho lo suficiente, pero no podía hacer más. Seguía enamorada de Sasuke, aun así, le aparto por un momento de sus pensamientos, y decidió volverse fuerte entrenando con Tsunade-sama, ahora la Hokage, y una de las tres Sannins. Al igual que Naruto que aprendió la magia de los sapos, ella aprendió el de las babosas, y una descomunal fuerza, sin mencionar sus increíbles técnicas de ninja médico. Pero ahora solo queda esperar a que el tiempo pase, a ver que le traerá en el futuro.

Sakura siguió entrenando, de vez en cuando salía con Kakashi a realizar alguna que otra misión, y a pesar de que para ese momento fue la única que había logrado ver la cara de su sensei, pues Naruto andaba con Jiraya entrenando, su relación como maestro y alumna, no avanzo a más que en una fuerte amista, una amistad de un maestro que daría la vida por su alumna, pero no parecía hacer más caso a los a veces movimientos de seducción de Sakura, Kakashi parecía pasarla demasiado bien con Anko, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades.

Sakura estaba entrenando, o más bien practicando lo que ya sabía. Permanecía en el área de entrenamiento numero 7, fue en ese lugar en donde por primera vez lucho contra Kakashi, junto a Naruto y Sasuke, aunque aquella vez no había sido de mucha ayuda, fue en donde se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin Sasuke, y ahora, no hacia más que ver los troncos, ahora encogida arregostada a un árbol, mirando en donde en el primer entrenamiento Kakashi amarro a Naruto.

-Buenos recuerdos nos traen este lugar no es así?

Sakura oyó una voz masculina detrás de ella, pero no era de Naruto ni de Kakashi, de quien era?, volvió a ver y su visión no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun…-pronuncio entrecortadamente.

-Hola Sakura…mucho tiempo a pasado no?

-Que…que estas haciendo aquí?

-Volví…volví para poder estar con mis amigos, para poder estar con quienes me quieren…para poder estar con la que realmente daría todo por mi…

En ese momento Sakura no entendió bien a lo que se refirió Sasuke, pero su alegría al verle, fue un abrazo aforrándose al cuello de Sasuke, en una acción extrañamente correspondida. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer los ojos de Sakura, mientras Sasuke sonreía complacido, por el calido calor que emanaba de la chica.

Que había pasado con ese chico frío al cual tan acostumbrada estaba Sakura, tenía ya mucho tiempo de no verle, y se le hacia extraño. Un raro sentimiento recorrió a la chica de cabello rosado.

-Y que piensas hacer, después de todo, eres un traidor en la aldea- Sakura retomo su posición inicial y mantuvo la mirada perdida.

-No lo se, tan solo espero que de alguna forma me puedan perdonar…

-Muchos lo han intentado, pero defraudaste a demasiadas personas…

-Lo se, por eso quiero pedirle disculpas a la persona que más daño le hice…Sakura…

-Sasuke…yo…no se…que es lo que quieres, ya no puedo quererte de la forma que te quise…fue algo que se esfumo ya no esta ya no puede ser…

-Se que te he fallado, pero…solamente quiero que me acompañes un momento…

Sasuke se alejo un poco de Sakura, caminando en su acostumbrada postura con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras la chica le seguía con la mirada, hasta que al fin decidida le siguió lentamente. Sakura prefirió no hacer preguntas.

Así continuaron caminando por algún tiempo hasta que llegaron a donde fue alguna vez el hogar del gran clan Uchiha. Sakura no había estado nunca ahí, estaba prohibido, lo habían cerrado, para que así nadie llegase a saber algún secreto perteneciente al legendario clan. El único que lo conocía ahora era ese joven vengador.

_Fue increíble como a pesar de que yo no fui el mejor, a pesar de que cometí tantos errores esa hermosa kunoichi me seguía sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Realmente podría hace con ella lo que desease, pero en mi corazón sabía que quería que me amara, como llegue yo a amarla._

_Caminamos cerca de los lugares conocidos, pero ya deteriorados por el tiempo. Tenía ya mucho tiempo de no venir aquí y me pareció increíble como el paso del tiempo pudo destruir todo esto, lo que alguna vez fue un glorioso clan, ahora no son más que ruinas._

_Mi clan el cual quería vengar, echo pedazos, pero ya no me concentro más en ello tan solo se que tengo a Sakura a mi lado y es todo lo que necesito por ahora._

Caminaron hasta llegar a la que alguna vez fue la casa del chico de cabello oscuro. Sasuke le indico a Sakura que entrara en la casa, seguido de eso el le siguió cerrando la puerta atrás. En la mente de Sakura volaban de un lado a otro las aliteraciones y las interrogantes.

-Sakura…te traje hasta aquí para estar algo más cómodos, tan solo quiero hablar con tigo.

-A ver dime…-dijo la joven shinobi secamente.

-Se que el tiempo a pasado, y que no pude hacer todo lo que he querido, pero al fin me he dado cuenta de la verdad…de la verdad que en realidad si necesito amigos para salir adelante, de que en realidad necesito el apoyo de las personas, de que en realidad los ocupo a todos ustedes…de que en realidad te necesito…

-A que te refieres con todo esto?

-A que…te amo Sakura, y quiero pasar con tigo, desde el día en que me fui, hasta el día de hoy no ha pasado pasa día en que no te recuerde y deseara estar con tigo…pero debía cumplir mi promesa y hacerme fuerte, pero no puedo más…te necesito…-Sasuke, se le acerca un poco a Sakura, tomándole una de sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sa…Sasuke…-tartamudeo Sakura, mientras se sonrojaba- yo…no se que decir Sasuke…

-No digas nada…tan solo…quédate aquí con migo…

Sasuke le beso tiernamente mientras, caían lentamente al suelo ambos cuerpos, Sakura entre sorprendida y sonrojada, solamente le siguió el beso tierno que luego paso a ser apasionado. La necesidad de ambos de uno del otro se hacia notar en cada beso, mientras las caricias aumentaban. Sasuke saciaba su sed de lujuria besando el cuello de la chica, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a excitarse acariciando el cabello de Sasuke y su ancha espalda.

Ambos habían cambiado mucho desde su separación y Sakura ya era una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa y Sasuke un hombre con el cuerpo bien torneado gracias al duro entrenamiento.

Los besos y caricias se fueron un desenfrenado deseo de poseerse el uno al otro. Sasuke lentamente le quito la blusa a la kunoichi, y quitándole su ropa interior le beso suavemente los pechos para concentrarse ahora solamente en sus pezones. Le acariciaba uno mientras el otro le besaba y succionaba y mordía, provocándole a Sakura gemidos de placer y satisfacción mientras sentía todo esto por primera vez. Como sabía como actuar no lo sabía tal vez solo un instinto natural, pero Sakura, tomando ahora las riendas de la acción le desabrocho el pantalón a Sasuke, hasta que tuvo afuera su miembro. Sakura lo miro por unos instantes y luego le beso, lo lamía y succionaba mientras le acariciaba las piernas y luego su miembro. Sasuke estaba sonrojado y mordiéndose un labio de placer.

Sakura completamente excitada se acerco a Sasuke, después de haber probado un poco de su misma esencia. Le beso y a Sasuke le pareció extraño el sabor de los labios de la bella chica que tenía consigo, pero aun así no término ahí si no que esta vez fue el quien fue hasta el sexo de la chica y abriéndose paso entre las prendas de vestir descubrió ese órgano. Para el fue hermoso todo eso y le beso con intensidad luego lamiéndole, provocando gemidos cortos y a veces ahogados de la chica pelirosa, que solo se aferraba a cuanto objeto estuviese cerca de ella.

Los gemidos de Sakura iban aumentando, y la agitación e ambos participantes también, con forme Sasuke notaba que del hermoso sexo de Sakura salía liquido, llenándole parte de la cara al joven y mojando mucho de los muslos de la chica.

-Hazlo Sasuke …necesito que lo hagas ya por favor…-mientras respiraba agitadamente- por favor no aguanto más consume el acto…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y con rapidez y agilidad se posiciono para luego lentamente metiera su miembro y se hiciera uno con la chica. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de moverse a toda velocidad, mientras ambos gemían y excitados realizaban su acto.

_No puedo describir todo lo que sentí, no puedo describir con palabras el placer de la consumación del acto, no puedo descifrar como es que se dio todo esto, pero finalmente se dio y agradezco que haya ocurrido._

_El sudor de ella combinado con las esencias de ambos, en un beso apasionado lleno de amor y cariño y comprensión me hicieron entender finalmente que no tenia por que estar solo otra vez, en que no necesitaba nada más que ella. Por fin podré descansar en paz, y podré cumplir todos mis sueños…mi venganza podrá esperar ahora…lo único que quiero es…_

-Sakura…solo quiero…que estés a mi lado…

-Yo también quiero estarlo Sasuke-kun…

-Me alegra oír eso…pero…solo algo quiero preguntarte…

Sasuke le miro por unos momentos sus ojos negros se conprenetraron con los de la joven y hermosa shinobi, ambos acostados, abrazados mientras su silencio rompe poco luego de un tierno beso.

-Dime Sasuke…-le dijo tiernamente en un susurro Sakura

-Quieres…que el clan Uchiha…surja otra vez…junto a mi?

Sakura quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Claro Sasuke…me encantaría…-Sakura se acurruco en el pecho del chico y quedo entre dormida.- aunque creo que Ino no estará tan contenta…susurro…

-Creo que no mucho…-Sasuke sonrió para si mientras se dormía abrazando a loa kuonichi.

_Y así fue como mi clan surgiría nuevamente, al fin encontré lo que buscaba, al fin encontré la gloria para mi clan, y el propósito de mi vida..amarla y que me ame, finalmente llegue…al inicio de mi despertar…_

* * *

**Este fic fue mi segundo hasta ahora, y espero que les guste, en fin si no les gusto dejen reviews y me dicen como puedo mejorar, y si les gusto pueden dejarme reviews y decirme que si les gusto..jajaj Xd, en fin esto es para mis ratos de ocio, así que no garantizo que sea bueno, de paso les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic, les aseguro que es mucho mejor, aunque hasta ahora no tiene nada de Lemon, en fin hasta ahora me han dicho que mi otro fic basado en The Legend of Zelda es mejor, así que espero que les guste gracias y Pura Vida..n.n**


End file.
